


Screw You Mars

by bluegeekEM



Series: Bitten By The Filk Bug [8]
Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Songs, Filk, Gen, Mars, Recordings Welcome, Song Parody, Song: Let It Go (Disney), Trapped in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: A filk about Mark Watney's plight on Mars, to the tune of "Let It Go" from Frozen.
Series: Bitten By The Filk Bug [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008426
Kudos: 3





	Screw You Mars

  
A sober sight on this harsh rock tonight  
Just my footprints to be seen  
A planet of isolation  
And about that? I’m not keen

The sandstorm swirling round the Hab threw some debris  
Stabbed me in my side, sure thought it killed me  
But I’m not dead, just on my own  
The crew took off, no way they could have known  
NASA has no idea I’m here  
Gotta make it clear

Screw you Mars, screw you Mars  
Can’t hold it back anymore  
Screw you Mars, screw you Mars  
Solo science is such a chore  
I don’t care ‘bout my certain doom  
I will not lose hope  
It’s still cooler than landing on the moon

It’s funny how disaster, brought out the best in me  
And I’ll show those chumps at NASA, you can bet they will see  
It’s time to see what I can do  
To test limits and make breakthroughs  
Trapped here in space, but I’ll break free  
Bite me

Screw you Mars, screw you Mars  
Science is my weapon of choice  
Screw you Mars, screw you Mars  
This rover will be my voice  
What is that? Is it really you?  
I have made contact

This heat producing RTG is my ride or die  
With solar power and this rover we can give it a try  
The Hermes is on its way to come grab my ass  
I will be getting back, escape is in my grasp

Screw you Mars, screw you Mars  
Gotta say it now just in case  
Screw you Mars, screw you Mars  
I’m about to blast to space  
Here I stand, I’ve got this to say  
Cross your everything  
My crewmates will catch me any day  



End file.
